Young Love
by shadowhuntingdauntless
Summary: When Simon and Clary date right before high school. How will Jace react? He loves Clary. But Clary loves Simon. There will be more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Clary POV:

Clary was a freshmen this year with her best friend Simon, Maia, Isabelle, Magnus, and Isabelle's brother Jace. But she hated him. He was the biggest asshat she had EVER met in her entire life. Neither she Isabelle or Simon could stand him. Isabelle had been dating Clary's brother for 2 months now. The 5 best friends went out for Ice Cream after Middle School graduation. Just before graduation though Simon had asked her out (A/N: Isabelle and Simon will end up together later. Remember this is the beginning of high school.) So Clary sent a quick text to Simon. She hadn't been able to answer before Ms. Branwell had put them on the stairs to the stage to be promoted.

_Clary: Hey to answer your question from earlier... My answer is yes, I didn't know you liked me though._

_Simon: Well then your blind. No offense... Girlfriend :)_

_Clary: Wow. When are we going to tell them?_

_Simon: Now?_

"Hey guys." Simon said. "Clary and I want to tell you something." Izzy knew I had kind of liked Simon so she looked at me I nodded. She freaked "OMIGOD tell me everything!" Simon looked confused. "Wha- How did you know?! Were you reading Clary's texts?!" He asked. "No dummy I think your forgetting I've known Clary as long as you have. And let me just say IT'S ABOUT TIME! Clary never would have asked you out. I didn't think you would either I was about to go all matchmaker on you two!" Everyone at the table started talking about Simon and I. I heard Magnus came up with our 'couple name' as Climon." The door to the ice cream parlor opened and Jace walked in. And decided to sit at our table like we were all friends. Asshat. "So why's everyone so excited. Everyone stopped talking. Isabelle was the first one to speak. "Clary and Simon got together now go away." Something flashed across his face but was gone as quick as it came. "Aw rat boy finally found love!" And with that he walked away. That was weird usually he would have made fun of Clary saying leprechaun or ginger. Simon grabbed her hand and held it. Jace still hadn't left but he was at the other side of the restaurant. "Hey guys I'm gonna go home. Simon wanna come with?" Clary asked. "Sure." "OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Izzy yelled. "Shut up Izzy I'll tell Jonathan to meet you here." Clary said. "Yay! Okay I'll shut up now." Clary left Simon following her.

Jace POV:

He couldn't believe it. Clary was dating Simon. Why would she go for him when Jace liked her? _Idiot she probably hates you. You're horrible to her._ Well he would get her to fall for him. Because he loved Clary Fray. He walked over to his sisters table. "Where did Clary and rat boy go?" he asked. "Wow. That has to be the first time you ever called Clary, Clary." Maia asked him. "But anyway she and Simon went back to her house." Red flashed across his vision he walked out the door and back to his house.

Clary POV:

"You can spend the night if you want." Clary told Simon. "But wouldn't your mom mind? I mean now that we're um more than friends?" Clary laughed. "She doesn't know. And if there was any guy she would let me date it would be you. She spends most nights down the street at the studio anyway." "Okay then." He sat on her bed next to her. He brushed a curl away from her face with his hand. She turned her head and they leaned in and kissed.

Jace POV:

Screw this he was going to Clary's house. He had been there enough times riding in the car to drop Isabelle off there. He started running. He ran through Clary's yard to her window about to knock. But then he saw Clary. She wasn't alone. She was with Simon. And they were having a make out session. He wished he hadn't bothered coming. That should be him in there. Not Simon.

Clary POV:

Clary felt like she was being watched. She didn't want to break away. But the feeling was really creeping her out. She pulled away. "Hold on" She said to Simon. She turned around and Jace was standing at her window. He was about to run but she was faster. She yanked her window open "What the hell are you doing here Jace?!" She screamed. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.


	2. Chapter 2

When Clary climbed back in through her window Simon had left. He left a note saying he would talk to her tomorrow. Good. It's not that she didn't like Simon, she was dating Simon. But did she like Jace? Now that she knew the truth? That he was terrified of letting him show his feelings because he didn't think she liked him back? Should she call him and tell him she felt the same? What about Simon? Why does he like her? All these questions were swimming around in her head. She made the most rational decision she could at this point. Call Izzy.

"Hey Clary." Izzy said.

"Hey. I need boy advice."

"Already?! Gosh Clary you didn't tell me you had a life."

"Haha very funny Izzy."

"Okay what's up."

"So Simon came over and Jace showed up at my house. He asked me to come outside and then told me he liked me."

"WHAT?! JACE WAYLAND GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" She screamed out into the hallway.

"Izzy! No!" Clary yelled into the phone.

"Your lucky he's not home. I CANNOT believe this! But good thing you hate him. Plus your dating Simon. OH! That would explain why he was in such a bad mood when we all got ice cream!"

"Well... 'hate' is a pretty strong word Izzy." Clary said picking at her nail polish.

"WHAT!" She screeched. "Oh Clary he's playing you can't you tell?! You of all people should know this! You've seen the victims! And may I add if you were insane enough to go out with him, what about Simon?! I mean he's sweet and I'll take him-" Clary cut her off. "I don't know Izzy. And hey your dating my brother! You cannot put me in the position to lie to the two of them!" Izzy sighed. "Okay well make up your mind fast because Jace doesn't wait. Honestly I think he's playing you. Simon is a good guy not to mention our best friend. I don't think you should tell Simon about this. I say give it the rest of the summer and maybe the first week of school. And if Jace hasn't moved on. Safe to say he actually likes you." Izzy's suggestion was reasonable. "Okay I'm coming over see you in a few minutes." Clary hung up and packed a bag to spend the night and some cash. Izzy would want to go shopping tomorrow. The Lightwood's were insanely rich. So Izzy could go shopping wherever and whenever. She left a note for her mom on the kitchen counter telling her she wouldn't be home tonight she was going to Izzy's. Then she left. The walk took 15 minutes from her house to Isabelle's. She got there at 5:45. Just in time for dinner. Judging by the nice smell coming from her house Isabelle wasn't cooking tonight. Thank God. Isabelle had given the whole family food poisoning by accident to many times to count.

* * *

**I think I should skip to the beginning of the school year. Just to keep things interesting. Tell me what you think. I know this was a short chapter but I had my mind on skipping the summer part since it would've been boring anyway. Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is for the people who wanted a summer chapter. If you don't want to read it you don't have to it won't change anything in the next chapter which will be about their first day of High School. Review if you read it please :)**

* * *

July:

It was mid July. "So Clary have you thought about the whole Jace thing yet?" Isabelle asked. "No I'm trying to start focusing on starting High School." Isabelle flopped down on Clary's bed. "UGH! Will you stop thinking about High School! If we have to let's talk about going shopping for back to school clothes." At that moment Jonathan decided to burst in. "So who are we talking about?" He sat down pretending to care and talked in a girly voice. "Jon get out!" Clary threw a pillow at him. "Just kidding, gosh Clary! Jordan and I are going to the mall and wanted to know if you wanted to come. "YES!" Isabelle jumped up off the bed and ran into the hall. "HURRY UP CLARY!" Jonathan followed her out into the hall. Clary trailed behind and grabbed her bag from her chair. Once they were at the mall Jonathan realized why he had invited her. Jace was there. "Seriously Jon?" She said to Jonathan. "Sorry! He asked me too!" Clary growled at him and got out of the car. "Come on Izzy lets go to the food court and get ice cream or something." The girls headed off in the other direction. When they got to the cashier Isabelle pulled out her wallet. "No need." said the lady. "That guy over there already paid for you." Isabelle and Clary looked in the direction the lady was pointing. Jace. He winked and walked away. Isabelle looked pretty creeped out. "OKAY first my brother says he likes you and now he's stalking you?" Isabelle tugged on Clary's sleeve. "Let's go. I saw Delia's over that way." And they left the food court.

August:

Isabelle, Clary, Jonathan, Simon, Jace, and Alec were going to the beach today. Clary stuffed a light blue bikini into her bag. Goggles, beach towel, bathing suit, sunscreen. She had every thing she needed "Jon! I'm putting my stuff in the car!" She yelled from her bedroom door. "Okay! Be out in a minute!" Clary ran down the stairs and jumped into the car. It was extremely hot. Isabelle came up behind the car and jumped in next to Clary. "Hey" She said. "My gosh Iz what did you bring?!" Clary asked as she looked at Isabelle's bag. The zipper to it was about to burst. The bags fabric was stretched to the point were Isabelle would have had to sit on it to zip it closed. And the pockets were overflowing. "Nothing much you'll see." Simon came out of his house. Clary could already see him. They were neighbors. He got in on the other side of Clary and Jace took shotgun. Alec drove his new BMW convertible he got for his 18th birthday. "Is Maia coming?" Isabelle asked. "She's meeting us there." Jace said. Clary really didn't want anything to do with Jace right now. She was to confused. She leaned over to Simon. Jace shot her a look. Clary looked away. _Are you freaking kidding me! _She thought _I have a boyfriend why is he looking at me like that!_ They got to the beach and went to set their stuff up. When Clary laid her towel down on the sand Simon came up behind her, he picked her up and took her to the water "Simon! Put me down!" She was shrieking the entire way down the beach. "Nope." Was all he would say back. She looked at Isabelle for help. She was to busy laughing at her with Jonathan and Alec to help her. Simon dropped her in the water. "You. Are. So. Dead." She said and splashed him smiling. Isabelle brought over two inner tubes for them. And that's how they spent the day.

Jace POV:

He had seen the whole thing. Simon picking Clary up. Her screaming at him to put her down. Jace almost yelled at him himself. It killed him to see her smile at him the way he wanted her to smile at himself. He felt himself slowly dying inside.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the first few days of High School for Clary, Isabelle, Jace, and Simon. I know there was Climon fluff but Jace and Clary aren't together (yet) and neither are Isabelle and Simon. I'm trying to think of a really good way to do that.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Clary get up!" Clary's mom was sitting by her bed. "What? Why-" Her mom stood up. "First day of High School!" Her mom yelled. She wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't just woken up Jonathan and Luke. Her mom walked over to Clary's closet and began throwing clothes at her. "Mom! Your worse than Izzy!" Clary said throwing off her covers. Clary told her mom to leave and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a black shirt. She pulled on a pair of boots and headed out the door with her backpack. She waited at the bus stop for Simon and Izzy. Jace and Alec were driving to school in Alec's awesome new car. Apparently no girls were allowed. Simon came up and kissed her. "Hey." She said. Izzy came up wearing tennis shoes jeans and a plain white shirt. "Woah Iz what happened to you." Isabelle gave Simon a sharp look. "It's 6:30 in the morning that's what happened." They all waited silently for the bus. The school bus got there 5 minutes late. They climbed in and found an empty seat in the back. Simon played onn his PS3 all the way to school. Isabelle fell asleep on Clary's shoulder. And Clary was playing with her phone. 20 minutes later they arrived at the school. Jace and Alec were already extremely popular Clary could see. Alec got the spot closest to the school. Nobody but the popular people got the closest spots. That is why Clary, Maia, Jordan, and Simon didn't drive. Maia met up with them outside the school "Hey guys, what do you have first period?" she asked. Clary, Simon, and Isabelle pulled out their schedules. "Art." They all said. Only Clary was smiling, she loved art. "Ugh am I the only one with Biology?!" She turned around in search of people to ally with. "Iz can I have to go to the bathroom. Come with me?" Isabelle looked at Clary but then caught on. "Sure." The two headed off to the bathroom. Clary turned and locked the door. "Okay I've made up my mind about the Jace thing." Isabelle squealed. Clary slapped her hand over Isabelle's mouth. "Shush. Listen I like Jace. But how do I tell Simon? I don't want to hurt him." Isabelle relaxed. "Just tell him the truth. It might hurt at first but it's better than him finding out you lied to him." Clary hugged Isabelle. "Thanks." The girls unlocked the bathroom door and walked out into the hallway. Clary pulled out her phone to text Simon.

_I need to talk to you in art._

She sent the message. Simon texted back.

_Yeah me too._

**I saw the Mortal Instruments movie yesterday. I've waited 7 months for that moment, I wasn't as disappointed as I thought I would be. All I'm going to say. No spoilers. Enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

First periods bell rang and the teens all rushed to their classes. Clary walked to art and ran face first into Simon's chest. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" They asked at the same time. "I think it would be better if we just went back to being best friends." Simon said. "Oh." Clary said. "Please don't be mad Clary. I just, I think I might like Izzy." Simon said. "No I'm not mad actually I was about to say the same thing. Except I like Jace not Izzy. That could get awkward." They both laughed and walked into art.

Clary walked into art and Isabelle ran up to her. "Your brother just broke up with me!" She said. "I uhh, I'm sorry?" Clary said. She was going to kill her brother later. "No no it's fine! I like Simon!" She whispered to Clary. Wow. That worked out perfectly. "Take your seats! Our first project will be drawing something that symbolizes something. Like the bird pin for that one movie. I forgot what it's called-" Clary got the idea. The movie he was looking for was Hunger Games. While the teacher was talking Clary started her project. "That's really good." She hadn't seen Jace walk up behind her. He sat in the empty chair next to her. She turned around to look at Simon "Go sit with Izzy." She mouthed. Simon smiled and got up and walked to the front of the class where Izzy sat. "So.." Jace said awkwardly. "About what I said earlier this summer..." Jace began. "I like you too." Clary blurted. _Idiot_ Clary thought to herself._ Way to be weird Fray! Now he's probably creeped out._ Then when Clary least expected it that wide cocky grin she loved spread across his face. "Want to go to Taki's later with me then?" Jace asked. "That would be awesome." Clary replied not being able to wipe the smile off her face.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE SORRY PLEASE READ

**Author's Note sorry! **

**So I just started High School and my math teacher has been killing us with HW. I have Thursday off so expect an update then. THANK YOU FOR READING! Review me ideas! **

**~shadowhuntingdauntless**


End file.
